This Year's love
by Megan Wells
Summary: [Post 3x12] Après les affrontements violents s'étant déroulés à Beacon Hills, Chris Argent décide d'emmener Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Allison et Lydia passer quelques jours sur un somptueux navire. Ce voyage pourrait être leur chance de s'ouvrir enfin à l'amour. OS


**Bonjour!** Oui, je suis encore vivante malgré le fait que je n'ai pas mis à jour mes autres histoires depuis des mois XD Je vous livre aujourd'hui un OS écrit pour un concours sur un forum Teen Wolf. Pour ceux que cela intéresse de lire les autres écrits, vous pouvez trouver l'adresse sur mon profil ou taper cette adresse dans votre navigateur en enlevant les espaces : teenwolf . frenchboard . com

J'ai écrit cet OS comme une suite de l'épisode 3x12, et ai tenté de rendre les personnages aussi vraisemblables que possible et fidèles à leur caractère et comportement dans la série, cependant, si vous apercevez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :) Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture :)

Genre : Romance

Rating : K+

Personnages principaux : Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski, présence de nombreux personnages secondaires

Résumé : [Post 3x12] Après les affrontements violents s'étant déroulés à Beacon Hills, Chris Argent décide d'emmener Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Allison et Lydia passer quelques jours sur un somptueux navire. Ce voyage pourrait être leur chance de s'ouvrir enfin à l'amour. OS

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, la série Teen Wolf appartient à la chaine MTV et la chanson "This Year's Love" est de David Gray, je préfère néanmoins le cover réalisé par Boyce Avenue qui m'a accompagné durant l'écriture de cet OS.

**This Year's Love**

Lydia avait toujours détesté les vacances d'été. Ce n'était que des longues journées où elle tentait vainement de s'occuper avec des activités dérisoires indignes de sa capacité intellectuelle. Ses parents se brouillaient chaque année, chacun se disputant le privilège de sa présence pour ensuite totalement l'ignorer. Au final, elle se retrouvait assise devant son poste de télévision toute la journée en s'empiffrant de pots de glace allégés pour ne pas reprendre les kilos précieusement perdus durant l'année.

Cependant, cette année, elle s'était promise de changer sa routine et de se laisser embarquer dans quelque chose de grandiose, tel un voyage dans une grande ville européenne regorgeant de boutiques merveilleuses et de musées passionnants. Elle avait échafaudé des plans insensés, cherchant en vain à convaincre ses parents de la laisser s'en aller. Cependant, la jeune femme avait lamentablement échoué, ses géniteurs refusant de lui accorder l'autorisation de partir à Paris.

Le père d'Allison avait alors proposé d'emmener leur petite bande durant deux semaines et avait parlementé avec les parents de chacun, écrasant leurs inquiétudes grâce à son sourire éclatant et à ses paroles rassurantes. Voilà comment Lydia se retrouvait allongée sur une chaise longue à quelques pas de la piscine à discuter avec Allison.

- Je ne comprend toujours pas comment ton père a réussi à convaincre mes parents de me laisser partir.

- La méthode Argent, expliqua son amie. Mon père a toujours été doué pour mentir et rassurer les personnes quand quelque chose d'anormal se produisait. Cela ne doit pas être trop compliqué pour lui de faire que tes parents t'autorisent de partir avec nous. Et nous méritons tous des vacances après les événements de ces derniers mois.

Alors que Lydia s'apprêtait à lui répondre, elle poussa un cri de stupéfaction en sentant un liquide glacé lui dégouliner sur le corps. Elle se retourna, ses yeux étincelants de fureur, pour faire face à Stiles qui abordait un sourire vainqueur.

- Stiles! s'écria-t-elle.

- Pardon, réussis à articuler ce dernier entre deux éclats de rire. C'était trop tentant.

- C'est reparti, grommela Allison.

- Et c'était tellement mature, grommela Lydia en se levant brusquement, ne relevant pas la remarque de son amie.

Elle s'approcha de Stiles d'une démarche féline, alors que ce dernier se retenait de s'enfuir en courant comme un gamin de cinq ans face à la furie lui faisant face. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le frappe ou le couvre d'insultes, Lydia demeura étonnement silencieuse jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle posa une main sur son torse avant de murmurer d'un ton charmeur:

- Vois-tu, Stiles…

Stiles demeurait comme tétanisé face à Lydia. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été aussi proches l'un de l'autre était la fois où elle l'avait embrassé pour le calmer. Il avait tant espérer de ce baiser, il avait cru pendant quelques instants que ses sentiments étaient enfin partagés. Mais il avait rapidement déchanté quand elle avait entreprit de lui expliquer calmement la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait embrassé.

Machinalement, il baissa les yeux et fixa les lèvres éclatantes de celle qui se tenait en face de lui, un air moqueur sur le visage.

- En tant que femme, expliqua calmement Lydia. Je sais utiliser mes atouts.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur d'un air songeur avant de pousser violemment Stiles dans la piscine juste derrière lui avant d'éclater d'un rire machiavélique qui lui ressemblait peu. Attendrie néanmoins pour la tête dépitée de Stile, elle s'accroupit et lui adressa un sourire vague, mandant son pardon. Néanmoins, le jeune homme refusa ses excuses avant de s'approcher rapidement d'elle et de la tirer dans l'étendue d'eau.

- Chacun son tour, ironisa Stiles en regardant Lydia émerger rageusement, son t-shirt blanc plaqué contre son corps, laissant entrevoir un maillot de bain noir.

Pendant ce temps, Allison s'ennuyait. En acceptant de venir passer des vacances avec ses amis, elle n'avait pas imaginé se retrouver seule la plupart du temps. Scott lui parlait à peine, semblant vouloir éviter à tout prix de devoir rester plus de deux minutes en sa compagnie. Stiles et Lydia passaient leur temps à se tourner autour, malgré le fait que Lydia soit plus au moins en couple avec Aiden. Quant à Isaac, elle l'avait croisé une fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le bateau. Elle en serait venue à souhaiter que les jumeaux soient présents, afin de pouvoir s'entrainer au combat.

Lassée des enfantillages de ses deux amis, elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise, décidant de continuer son livre dans un endroit où elle ne serait pas dérangée. Tout en marchant rapidement vers le pont supérieur, elle grommela des insultes envers la terre entière. En arrivant sur le pont supérieur, elle avisa Scott assis à une table, discutant avec Isaac. Alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons, Isaac se leva brusquement et s'avança vers elle.

- Salut, marmonna-t-il en se frottant le crâne.

- Salut, répondit-elle en lui souriant gentiment. Comment se passe tes vacances? Je n'ai rien interrompu avec Scott, j'espère!

- Non, non, il allait justement partir.

En effet, quand Allison tourna la tête vers la table que les deux adolescents occupaient quelques instants auparavant, Scott avait disparu. Elle adressa un regard hésitant à Isaac, ne sachant comment se comporter avec lui.

En effet, depuis les derniers événements, ils s'étaient évités. Allison ressentait encore son étreinte apaisante quand ils avaient été enfermés dans ce coffre-fort, la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle se maudissait pour ne pas lui avoir offert ses lèvres ce jour-là, les aurait-il prises? Sans doute non. Parce qu'Isaac était avant tout loyal et il appréciait énormément Scott, il ne voudrait jamais lui faire de la peine. Les choses auraient pu en rester là, cependant, il y avait cette histoire de lien émotionnel qu'elle partageait avec lui.

- … et je me disais que se serait cool qu'on s'y retrouve afin de discuter un moment.

- Hein? demanda Allison, revenant brusquement à la réalité. Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Je te proposais qu'on se voie ce soir, il y a une soirée sur le troisième ponton. Cela pourrait être sympathique de tous se retrouver.

- Bien sûr, je dois y aller, à ce soir.

Isaac la regarda partir sans réussir à la saluer. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne parvenait pas à conserver son calme quand il se trouvait avec elle. Et pourtant, elle ne lui avait donné aucunes raisons de tomber sous son charme, il voyait bien qu'Allison était encore attachée à Scott, malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient plus ensembles depuis un moment. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour, peut-être…

Un peu plus loin, Scott était plongé dans ses pensées. Une voix au fond de lui brûlait de s'exprimer, de laisser éclater sa peine au monde. Il n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien qu'Allison et Isaac éprouvaient des sentiments l'un envers l'autre, et cela lui pesait. Parce qu'il se rendait bien compte qu'il était celui les empêchant de laisser éclater leurs sentiments, par respect envers lui.

Il patienta quelques instants avant de se décider d'aller rejoindre le père d'Allison. Il marcha durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à arriver à la colossale salle de sport que comportait le navire.

Chris Argent ne prenait jamais de vacances. Cette croisière était la seule exception qu'il se permettait. Et encore, il s'était décidé à contrecœur, pensant que s'éloigner un peu de Beacon Hills ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. De plus, il n'espérait qu'aucun alpha enragé, de darach ou d'autres créatures inconnues n'auraient l'idée de venir passer leurs vacances sur un gigantesque bateau de croisière. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait en aucun cas de se maintenir en forme.

Il avait choisi ce paquebot pour une excellente raison: son énorme salle de fitness, ainsi que sa piste d'athlétisme qui parcourait le bateau de fond en comble. Chaque matin, il se levait à l'aurore afin de faire un peu de sport avant de participer aux excursions diverses qui lui était proposées.

- Monsieur Argent? l'interpella soudainement une voix.

- Scott, le salua le père d'Allison, s'indignant de se faire déranger en plein effort. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

- Je pourrais discuter avec vous?

Le chasseur de loups-garous hocha la tête avant d'arrêter son tapis de course et d'en descendre prestement. Ruisselant de sueur, il attrapa son linge déposé sur une chaise avant de s'essuyer soigneusement. Il sourit à Scott alors que ce dernier lui adressait un rictus crispé.

- J'aimerai vous parler d'Allison.

- Je ne suis pas un expert en relation amoureuse, rétorqua Chris, légèrement agacé. La seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée est morte de ma main après avoir été mordue par un de tes semblables.

Avant que Scott n'eut le temps de lui répondre, Chris l'en arrêta d'un geste avant de lui déclarer :

- Bonne fin de journée

Abasourdi, le jeune loup-garou le regarda s'éloigner rapidement.

* * *

La soirée battait son plein, des jeunes endiablés se déhanchant avec aisance sur une musique rythmée. Stiles observait des adolescents de son âge danser gracieusement, alors qu'il restait assis sur un sofa, un verre à moitié vide dans sa main. Scott lui avait promis de venir le rejoindre, cependant, il l'avait de toute évidence oublié.

Alors que la musique endiablée laissait la place à une chanson plus douce, le jeune homme avisa Lydia s'approcher gracieusement de lui. Elle lui tendit la main, l'invitant à partager une danse avec elle. Il hésita durant quelques instants, se rappelant ce bal où il l'avait pratiquement suppliée de danser avec lui, avant de se saisir de sa main et de se laisser entrainer derrière la jeune femme, avisant Allison et Isaac discuter penchés l'un vers l'autre.

Arrivée sur la piste de danse, Lydia l'attira doucement vers elle alors qu'il la fixait. Elle se positionna à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules alors qu'il faisait de même avec sa taille, avant de commencer à se balancer au rythme de la musique.

Le temps passa sans qu'ils se rendent compte, absorbés dans la contemplation de leur partenaire. Stiles lâcha la taille de Lydia avant d'avancer une main hésitante vers son visage. Voyant qu'elle n'esquivait aucun geste de recul, il caressa doucement sa joue.

- Lydia, murmura Stiles.

- Oui, lui répondit la jeune femme blottie contre lui.

- Je crois que je suis en train de faire une crise de panique, on pourrait, tu sais, refaire la même chose que la dernière fois que ça m'est arrivé?

- Stiles, déclara Lydia avant de s'écarter brusquement de lui.

Intérieurement, Stiles se baffa. Plusieurs fois. Pendant quelques instants, il s'était senti en harmonie avec celle qui faisait battre son cœur, il y avait eu une connexion entre eux, et il l'aurait sans doute pu l'embrasser s'il n'avait pas prononcé cette stupide phrase. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de Lydia, cette dernière se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon sur le coin des lèvres, avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui, lui avouant à voix basse:

- Je ne veux pas t'embrasser parce que tu fais une crise de panique, je veux t'embrasser parce que j'en ai envie.

_This year's love had better last  
Heaven knows it's high time  
I've been waiting on my own, too long  
When you hold me like you do  
It feels so right, oh now_

* * *

Vous êtes toujours là? J'ignore s'il y a beaucoup de fans du couple _Stiles/Lydia_ sur ce site , j'ignore même s'il y a d'autres écrits sur eux, parce que je ne me suis pas encore plongée dans la lecture de fics TW (à part une ou deux XD) N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, cela me permettra de m'améliorer et cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour sur ce que l'on écrit. _  
_

**Megan Wells**


End file.
